The Plain Yoghurt and The Easy Going
by Barddoniaeth
Summary: Shuuichi realize his own feeling towards someone but, she never realize his feeling. ShuuichixYoshino. Please read and review!


The Plain Yoghurt and The Easy Going

ShuuichixYoshino fic.

Aqua Rain

I'm not Sakuraba Coharu, so I'm not the owner of Minami-Ke.

Again, I'm sorry for a misspelling words and incorrect grammars.

* * *

The quiet boy was feeding a cute little hamster. He often looked at a girl who was taller than her friends. "Shuuichi? Shuuichi? Shuuichi!" A girly voiced boy was calling him. "Yeah? Why Makoto?" He turned his head. "What should I do with this broom?" Makoto asked. "Um... Makoto, why you don't ask Minami? I think she know more." Shuuichi said. "No, Shuuichi!! If I ask Minami, she will said that I'll never help Haruka-san!!" Makoto yelled. Stupid for him, Chiaki and the others were hearing his voice. Chiaki starting to threat Makoto. "So, you don't know what will you do with a broom?" She asked sarcastically. The others were sweating. "Minami, you always think that we can't do anything!" Makoto shouted. "So, you want to say if I can't do anything?" Chiaki glared at him. Makoto was frightened. "Umm... no... I didn't say like that..."

Shuuichi think he must save Makoto from Chiaki's mouth. Once again, he looked at that girl. "Y-yoshino-san, let's pick up the dust..." Shuuichi tried to hide his embarrassment. Yoshino turned her head. "What, Shuuichi-kun? I cannot hear your voice." She said. "Let's pick up the dust." He said again. Yoshino looked at Uchida, then Chiaki. "Okay!"

Yoshino swept the dust into the dust tray, and Shuuichi threw it. "Why my work has finished by The Plain Yoghurt??!" Makoto shouted. Shuuichi becames little afraid. "Makoto-kun, if we wait you, we'll never get done." Yoshino smiled. "What??! The Easy Going becomes The Plain Yoghurt's team?!" Makoto shouted again and makes Shuuichi feels annoyed by his words. "Shut up your mouth, dumbass!!" Chiaki punched Makoto hard. No one helps him. They ignored Makoto because they afraid of Chiaki.

* * *

Again, Shuuichi looked at Yoshino. 'The Easy Going' was fitting her. He rather jealous when Yoshino close to other friends especially boys. He just an elementary school boy, but he still has a feeling towards someone. Once again, he is a boy and is normal for him if he has a crush with a girl.

The girl realized that someone stared at her. "Can I help you, Shuuichi-kun?" She asked. "N-not really, Yoshino-san!" He turned his head away. "Don't be afraid, Shuuichi-kun. If you want to say something to me, then say it." Yoshino said. "O-okay Yoshino-san... but really... I don't want to say anything right now..." Yoshino stared at Shuuichi and make him blushed. "I must go home now, Shuuichi-kun, bye!" Yoshino left him.

* * *

The next day, Shuuichi decided to ask her feeling about him. "Yoshino-san..." He grabbed Yoshino's shoulder. Yoshino shocked and turned her head. "Yes, Shuuichi-kun?" She said. "Um... I want to ask something to you..." Shuuichi hide his face. "What? Shuuichi-kun, don't hide your face while talking. I can't see your face." Shuuichi finally eyed Yoshino. "Um... What do you think about Plain Yoghurt?" Shuuichi asked in his embarrassment. "Plain Yoghurt? I never consume that. I don't know." Yoshino told it honestly. "Do you think... It's untasty or what?" Shuuichi asked again. "I don't know. And I don't understand what you mean, Shuuichi-kun... Sorry..." Yoshino said. "Oh! I understand. Please keep my words. When you understand it, please tell it to me." Shuuichi sighed.

At the break time, Shuuichi stared at Yoshino again. She was discussing about something with her best friends, Minami Chiaki, and Uchida Yuka. He decided to not talk with Yoshino until she answer his question. Yoshino didn't say anything to him too. When she met or eyed him, she just smiled. That make Shuuichi's feeling becomes unstable.

When the classes finished, Shuuichi didn't go home, but he still waiting for Yoshino answer. He was waiting for fifteen minutes, but Yoshino didn't come. He though Yoshino will not come, so he decided to go home. When he grab his rucksack, someone was entering the class room. "Shuuichi-kun!" Yoshino called him. "Y-yoshino-san!" He stood from his seat. "Sorry, Shuuichi-kun... I'm still don't know about Plain Yoghurt taste..." She said. Shuuichi sighed. "... But I think, although it name was Plain Yoghurt, it's not plain at all..." She silent for a bit. "... Maybe it's rather sweet..." Then, Yoshino kissed Shuuichi's cheek and ran outside and left him. Shuuichi didn't believe what happened ago. He just rub his own cheek on place where Yoshino's warm lips placed. It was still warm, you know...

The End

* * *

How do you think about this story? Do you like this pairing? I wrote this story because I think many people doesn't has same interest with me and puppy loves are cute. Of course, I like normal pairing.

I love this pairing so much, although Shuuichi only has a few portion in the manga. What do you think?

Who will be paired after this story? Maybe, UchidaxMakoto? NOT, MakotoxChiaki or MakotoxTouma!! I hate that pairing!! Because I hate Makoto!!

Last, review!! I loves reviews!! So, please review!! X33

See you later!


End file.
